This invention relates to enclosing-type fishing pole carriers, particularly for attachment to the rooftops of motor vehicles or water craft.
Heretofore, fishing pole carriers of the type to which the instant invention pertains have been proposed, but have not enjoyed widespread use for a number of reasons. To fabricate an enclosing-type fishing pole carrier; i.e., one which fully encloses the fishing pole, requires expense in materials and fabrication (e.g., see U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,993). The instant invention provides an improved enclosing-type fishing pole carrier which uses a minimum of material and requires a minimum of manufacturing expense. Some fishing pole carriers allow too much movement of the fishing poles carried thereby and are not universal for most vehicles but, must be retrofitted to just certain types of vehicles having factory-furnished rooftop carriers e.g. see U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,840. The improved enclosing-type fishing pole carrier of this invention is universal for most vehicles and holds the fishing poles carried thereby firmly with a minimum amount of movement and with the fishing reel fitted to the pole, ready for immediate use.